Is this for real?
by believe-in-yourself4ever
Summary: I BEG YOU TO R&R...PLEASE! Is the new girl, Keira, falling for the boywholived? Is he falling for her? but will one of his best friends come inbetween? Dun Dun Dun!
1. First Day of school

**Dislcaimer: **I do not, most definitely do not own any of the characters, or anything along that lines. That is all from J.K. Rowling's wonderful mind.

AN: I don't even know what the heck that means but... Well everyone this is my first ever fanfic (you probably already figured that one out).Don't know if it is good or not, I guess my fellow writers will have to be the judges of that. So I would appreciate it, if you would read my first chapter and review. Thank you so much! And if you guys like it, even if I only made one person's day then I would be happy enough and gladly continue on with the story.

And now, on with the story...breathes in deep and starts to type the first chapter

Chapter 1: First day of school

Keira woke up and rubbed her eyes. She sat up and looked around the girls' dorm at all of them sleeping soundly. She sighed and pushed off the covers and placed her feet on the cold, wood floor. She was very excited to be here at Hogwarts, for she had just transferred from another school across teh continent for her sixth and seventh year. This was her first day, and besides that she didn't know anyone, but she hoped that would soon change. Little did she know that it would.

She walked over to lookat herself in the mirror, and sighed again, then went into the washroom and slipped into her school robe. Then Keira walked back over to the mirror and laughed, reached down and grabbed a bursh and ran it through her wavy, but not bushy, golden brown hair. She pulled half of her hair into a ponytail, and then brushed her bangs that weren't long enough to go into a ponytail. She walked over to her trunk and pulled out a book, that she started the week beofre, and quietly left the room and walked down the stairs into the common room.

She saw in a big red armchair that was closest to the window so she could watch the sun rise. It was a tradition, she always woke up before dawn and watched the sun send a beautiful crimson glow across the land. She loved it, and didn't think anything else was more beautiful.

Keira smiled, then opened her book and started reading.

Ron woke up and stretched, then slipped him robe back on. He knew he couldn't go back to sleep so he wasn't even going to try and then decided to go down to the common rom and sit by the fire.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs he looked up and saw a girl reading by the window. _'Oh great', _he thought to himself, _'another Hermione'. _Then he coughed the 'I am announcing my presence, just to let you all know' cough.

Keira looked up and saw a tall red-head about her age, possibly a year older, she couldn't tell.

"Oh, hello there." She smiled politely.

"Erm...ello. I am not intruding on any...uh..thing am I? I mean because if I am I can uh go back up to my...erm, well you know...the place where you sleep." Ron said motioning up the stairs. _'Way to go Sherlock. No she probably thinks your an idiot.' _Ron said scolding himself.

Keira smiled. "No nothing really. Just reading, and besides I think that there is enough room for another person to be down here." She said jokingly.

_'Blimey'_ Ron thought, _'Pretty and has a sense of humor'_

The more Ron looked at her the more he noticed that she was not like any ordinary girl, or one that he had ever seen for that matter. She had, not just brown, but it was a golden brown color, and beautiful brown eyes with a light shade of green in them. He was about 10 feet away from this mysterious girl but her eyes shone brightly from across the room.

Ron rubbed his head, and walked over to the fire.

About half an hour later fellow Gryfindors started piling into the common room. Then they all started heading to breakfast.

Keira looked up and saw the red-head walk away amongst the crowd. She gently closed her book and followed everyone to breakfast.

She saw a girl with red hair almost identical to the boys' hair that she saw earlier. They must be related, if not brother and sister.

Keira motioned to the seat next to the girl, and asked, "Do you mind if I sit here?"

The girl smiled and shook her head, "No, thats fine."

Dumbledore stood up and raised his hands, the room went quiet, "Welcome to yet another year at Hogwarts!" Everyone cheered and clapped. Then he continued on, "And I would like to welcome our transfer students from across the world!"

Everyone clapped again.

"And foremost, I hope you take the time to get to know each and every one of these wonderful trandfer students; and please do not treat them differently because they are from another school,"

Dumbledore added while scanning each and every table carefully. "Now let us eat," he snapped his fingers and food appeared acroos the tables.

Ron nudged Harry and pointed to the mystery girl he met, but not formally,"She is new."

Harry looked up and in the direction in which Ron was pointing and saw her, and smirked, "Yep, she sure it."

"I met her this morning, well not exactly."

Harry who was actually interested in hearing this, swallowed his bite of eggs and said "...and..."

Ron shrugged, "She seems really nice."

"Ah. So you know her name then?" Harry raised his eyebrow.

Ron snorted, "Yeah, right mate! I could barely say 'hi' to her without breaking into a human water fountain."

"You were going to cry?" Harry's mouth dropped.

"No of course not...blimey Harry, are you really that daft? No I was sweating." Ron laughed. "Well we know you aren't the brightest crayon in the box".

Hermione interrupted before Harry could comment, "Well I don't suppose you think you are now Ron, do you?

Ron glared, _'Man she is good'. _"No Hermione, that spot is obviously taken already." Ron said sarcastically. _'But not as good as me'_

Hermione cocked her head, "Why thank you Ron. I am honored. I would like to thank my mother and father for raising me, and..." She trailed off returning to her food.

Harry laughed, then looked over at Ron, whose face was about as red as a stop sign.

Ron continued as if that never happened, "Yes, well I met her this morning, in the common room. She just happened to be reading."

Hermione's head bolted up and looked at Ron, "Really?" Then she looked at Keira, "well she does seem like...

"You." Ron blurted.

Hermione laughed, "I was going to say the bookwormy type but that works too."

"Well yes, she was reading," Ron said taking a bite out of his bacon.

"Interesting..." Hermione looked at Ron and rolled her eyes, "Ronald! Please eat with your mouth shut!" She reached over and hit his chin upwards, as in to close him mouth.

"Oy! Hermione that hurt," Ron wined.

"Don't be a baby, Ron." Hermione sighed.

Harry just laughed at the two of them bickering like a old, married couple. Then he glanced at Keira once more then went back to eating his scrambled eggs.

Keira looked up and saw the redhead again. She tilted her head. Next to him was a guy, failry attractive too, with jet-black hair going in every direction, and glasses. Then there was a girl with bushy brown hair. They were in deep conversation about who knows what. _'Must be close friends',_ Keira thought.

As Keira walked out of the classroom, she thought to herself, _'well I survived the first class'._

She glanced at the people walking past her as if she wasn't there and sighed. Then saw a platinum-blonde haired boy walking straight towards her. _'This must be Draco Malfoy, or as people call him, the bouncing ferret', _she thought. She knew about him because some 5th years talking about how terribly foul he was.

She tried to avoid him, but he walked right up to her and hit her books down, causing them to scatter all over the hallyway. And besides that, the papers were getting stomped all over from the passerby's.

"You watch where you are going!" He snickered.

Keira didn't feel like arguing about the point that it was actually **him** who bumbed into **her**, but she didn't want to get into it. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"Yeah, you better be." He glared then stalked off.

Keira sighed and bent down and started to pick up her scattered papers, but oh, how she wished she could turn him into a pile of mucus., or possibly a slug...but that would draw to much attention to herself, and he wasn't even worth it.

Harry turned around the corner and saw the girl Ron was talking about at breakfast, and she was trying to gather all her papers before they got swept away. He saw malfoy stalking off and knew immediately that Malfoy had picked on yet another student.

Harry walked over and started picking up some papers to help her out. "Here." He handed her some papers, "Don't let him bother you, he's a jerk." He said pointing at Draco who was now, by the looks of it, threatening a 1st year.

He glanced up and saw her smile.

"Thanks. I'll try to remember that." She said taking her papers out and sliding them into her book.

"I'm Keira," Keira stood up holding out her hand that wasn't holding her books.

"Harry," he replied, shaking her hand. _'Wow, she has smooth hands', _he thought to himself then added, "well it looks like we are gonna be late"

"Yeah, it looks that way doesn't it?" Keira said looking around the empty hallway, whenever it became empty she did not know, "And I don't even know where Potions is."

Harry smirked, "Well that just happened to be my next class. I would be happy to show you there."

"That would be great, thanks!" Keira said smiling.

Harry turned and started walking and Keira soon followed. _'She has a pretty smile, and Ron was right, she is nice.' _Harry thought to himself smiling.

When Harry and Keira entered the the classroom, Snape yelled at them, and called them, (in his words) "very irrisponsible Gryfindors", then took 5 points from Gryfindor for both of them.

Keira saw Harry lookat her and she mouthed, "Sorry".

Harry smiled and whispered, "It's okay."

Keira walked into the Great Hall for lunch and looked around for Ginny, they had gotten to know eachother at breakfast, and had become friends. As soon as she spotted her, she went over and sat down next to her.

Harry looked at Ron who was watching Keira go sit down.

Harry asked smirking, "You fancy her don't you?"

Ron stammered, "Who? Keira?...Oh I don't kno, she is really nice though.

"Yes she is." Harry added.

"Well I like her!" Hermione said defensively, "She is cool, and knows her stuff, but there is something very...special about her."

Ron drank some pumpkin juice, "Got some competition, 'eh 'Mione? Afraid she might have a couple more brain cells then you?" Ron said tapping her forehead.

Hermione sighed as she hit his hand, "Ronald, please...use your common sense."

"Ron, yes, please do." Harry laughed, once he saw Ron's face.

"But she is like a...ever flowing fountain of knowledge. Have you heard her in class?" Ron said looking at Keira

Harry nodded, "Pretty amazing."

George and Fred looked up, "MAIL'S HERE!" They yelled together.

Keira looked up, searching the owls for her pet falcon that he Dad gave her as a going away present. She spied him, as did everyone else. Suddenly there wasn't a noice in the room. Shadow, her falcon, dove and glided over every table until he reached Keira. Shadow then rested on her shoulder as she untied the letters around his legs.

She looked up and saw that everyone was looking at her, and she smirked. She always got that reaction.

"Good boy, Shadow," Keira said, as she stroked his head and gave him two treats.

She whispered in Shadow's ear, "Please go and greet my nw friends Hermione, Harry, and Ron. And while your at it, just fly by all the teachers."

Shadon nodded, the best that falcons can nodd, and then flew off.

Harry saw the falcon coming towards him...

Ron whispered, "Is the falcon coming towards us?"

Hermione sighed, "No Ron, he coming over here to eat your food!"

Ron covered his food, and turned to look at the bird, who was now resting on Harry's arm, and said "You will never get my food you little..."

Harry and Hermione both laughed, then Hermione said, "I was only joking Ron."

Shadow was resting gently on Harry's arm and then rubbed his face afainst Harry's cheek. Harry laughed. Then Shadow did the same to Ron and Hermione.

Ron was a little freaked out, because he still thought that the bird was going to steal his food, but Hermione just smiled.

Everyone watched the falcon fly by all the teachers and then fly out the window and soar into the distance.

Harry looked over at Keira and saw her smiling.

Keira looked over to Dumbledore, who nodded approvingly. Then looked over to Ron and saw his owl run into his plate of food, and laughed.

AN: Well there it was. The first chapter of my fanfic. So please now review. If this is your first time visiting, I would recommend getting a name here, but you don't have to, btu if you aren't a member please e-mail me your thoughts at: 


	2. Who?

**Disclaimer: **As you all know, none of this is mine, well the characters or what-not.

AN: Oh lol, I just figured out what that meant, I was thinking to myself, I should write an aouthor's note, and then it occurred to me thats probably what 'AN' means...now watch thats not what it means. Oh I shouldn't jinx myself like that! Well anyways I am sorry for the couple misspellings, and punctuation erros, and well all those errors! Thank you to all of you who have read it and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

Now to all of my reviewer(s), when I typed this at first I only had one...lol...(by the way thank you for reviewing)

**The ORIGINAL meathead: **Thank you sooo much. I am glad you liked it, and yes I think I might change it into that, I guess we will have to find out, the both of us.

**PrincessLuckyCML: **lol, thanks! I appreciate it. Okay, I will try to keep up with it.

Now the Second Chapter...

Chapter 2: Who?

Well so far, Keira had survived her first month of school. She became closer with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Seamus, Lavender, Parvati, Neville, and Harry of course. And yes, Draco is still picking on her, and it gets worse every time.

Keira was looking at onto the lake and watching the sun slowly set. _'beatuiful', _she thought while picking up a rock and skipping it. She heard a twig break and laughed, "Oh hello, Ron. Not every good at being silent, 'eh?"

Ron shook his head, "Well you know me well don't you."

"Well it doesn't take that long to realize that you love food, love to talk, and always copy Hermione's homework because you are so lazy," she smiled.

Ron rose his finger to protest but all that came out was, "...true..."

"So what brings you out to the lake?"

Ron picked up a rock and tried to imitate Keira's rock skipping technique but only accomplished to fling the rock behind him. Keira saw this whole thing and was trying hard not to laugh. "Um, Ron, have you ever skipped a rock before?"

Ron turned red, "Is it really that obvious?"

"Oh, well I don't know, why don't you ask Hermione, I mean, after all, she is the one that you hit with that rock?" She pointed behind Ron.

Ron's eyes were almost twice the normal size, then he slowly turned around and saw Hermione heading straight for him, "Help.." he whispered.

Hermione, looking flushed, held the rock up in front of Ron's face, "Ronald! Next time pleeeaase watch what you are doing!" Then tossed the rock in the lake and turned around and headed back towards the castle.

Keira laughed, "Oh, I forgot to tell you, when you skip a rock, its kind of got to go **on **the **water**, not in the opposite direction and hit innocent bystanders."

Ron rolled his eyes, "hahaha...very funny." _'She is so great, I think I li...no...I couldn't...Could I?'_

"Would you like me to teach you?"

"I don't know I kind of found 'Mione's reaction funny..." Ron began before Keira punched his arm in a friendly manner, "well sooorry."

Well it took Ron more than one day to finally get the flciking motion of the wrist, but he eventually figured it out. Ron had an excellent time and had grown very fond of Keira, he might even fancy her, but unfortunately for Ron, Keira only looked at him as a friend and nothing more, but Harry...now that was a total different story, but she wasn't the only one that liked him.

Hermione sat quietly in the Library, studying for her potions exam in 2 weeks. She kne no one would be studying this early so she had the library all to herself, not including the ghosts that pass in and out.

Something had been bugging Hermione lately and she couldn't get it out of her head, it just stayed there, nagging at her.

Harry and Ron entered the library and sat down across from Hermione. They always seemed to join her when she was half way through completing her paper.

"So what are you up to Hermione?" Harry asked picking up her paper once she relaxed her hand and set the quill in the bottle of ink.

"Oh, nothing really, just studying for the Potions exam." She glanced at Harry and thought, _'Will he ever notice me?...probably not...'_

Harry sighed, _'same old Hermione'._

"What...'Mione! That isn't for two weeks! You just always have to be done before everyone else, dont you? Just rub it in our faces that you like get 140 on every exam." Ron said fast in one breath.

Hermione laughed, "Actually Ron, no, and that isn't my plan at all. Really you need to read more."

Ron relpied quickly, "Well if there was a book about you, then I would gladly read, for I would do anything to learn more about you and your little lectures."

Hermione glared.

Harry smiled at Hermione, then looked at Ron and said, "Wanna head back to the common room?"

Hermione thought to herself, _'Man, I love his smile'. _And picked up her books, "sure."

Ron nodded and got up, and they all headed back to the Common Room.

Keira sat next to the fire just letting the warmth calm and sooth her. She looked up to the ceiling and saw a shimmer of something, she didn't know what. She carefully examined the room to make sure that no one was around, and once she saw that the coast was clear she closed her eyes and concentrated. Then she suddenly began to lift into the air, floating you could say. Once she reached the ceiling she examined the spakling object, she then realized that it was a diamond! She heard the portrait hole open and mumbled something that sounded like 'oh man', then turned invisible. She looked down and noticed that the people that came in were Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They all sat down by the fire, besides Keira who was invisible and hovering by the ceiling.

"So, you guys, did you ever hear about the Christmas Dance?" Hermione brushed some hair behind her ear.

"No Hermione, I mean I never pay attetion to anything at all!" Ron said sarcastically.

Harry laughed.

"Oh, well atleast you admit it," Hermione said calmy.

"But anyways..." he glared at Hermione who glared back, "I have no idea who to ask."

"Me neither," Harry took off his glasses and cleaned them.

_'Harry should ask Hermione, I mean it is obvious that she fancies him,' _Ron thought to himself, _'I mean, look at the way she looks at him. She looks at him with admiration...wait...admiration? I didn't even know I knew that word, wait...I don't even know what it means'_

Hermione straightened up, "Oh well, I already know who I am asking, or hope asks me." _'Well I actually wish Harry would ask me, but that is obviously out of the question'_

"Who?" Ron rolled his eyes.

"No one special." _'If it was Harry that would be a lie'_

"Well I still don't know." Ron said looking at the ground. Harry nodded, "same".

Hermione stood up, "Oh my gosh! Pull yourselves together!" She said hitting them lightly on the heads.

"Alright, sorry." Ron closed his eyes, preparing for Hermione's 20 minute lectures on how important this is.

"This is not jsut a dance, this is a time to speak, up and tell the one you like how you feel! You shouldn't just sit back and let them never know, and go with someone else..." _'easy to say, hard to do', _"and don't say you don't know who to ask. What kind of excuse is that." She threw up her arms in frustration. Why must guys be so daft sometimes? "There has got to be someone that you fancy..." She continued on not noticing Ron snoring quietly in the corner.

After another 10 minutes of her rambling on, "And so..." She walked over to Ron and hit his cheek, "Wake up Ronald!"

Ron waking up from his dream about...what else?...food yelled looking around the room frantically, "Can I get fries with that?"

Harry burst out laughing, but Hermione only sighed, "Won't you ever learn?...But do you suppose you might ask...Keira?"

Harry was now suddenly paying attention. Ron looked shock, but the thought had crossed his mind, "Um...I dunno. Never thought about her. What do you think Harry? Should I ask her?"

Harry didn't know what to say, for some strange reason the thought of his best friend going out with Keira didn't make him happy, "Don't know...its up to you." He glanced into the fire.

Keira couldn't believe what she was hearing. She wouldn't mind going to the dance with Ron, but she only thought of him as a friend, well for now at least. But what she heard next made her blush.

"Hold everything!" Hermione placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "You like Keira don't you Harry?" _'What am I saying?'_

Harry had never really thought about it before. _'Do I like her?' _"Well, I uh don't really know. I mean she is nice, smart, pretty, and has the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen, but I haven't really thought about it."

Hermione felt as if her heart was just torn out and chopped into a billion different pieces and thrown all over the room. But she managed to look past all this pain, and clapped her hands together and smiled, the best smile that she could manage, "You do like her!" _'Dangit', _"I can tell by the way you look at her when she talks to you!"

Ron nodded in agreement, "Aye, mateee, I think yer do too".

Hermione wrinkled her nose at Ron, "Whenever you decided to become a wannabe pirate in the last 3 minutes I will not know."

Harry laughed, "I guess I do, but Ron, who will you ask? I mean its not like there are any girl pirates around here?"

Ron coughed to try to hide his blush, "I'll be fine, there are other girls to ask. And I don't...really...like her, or atleast not like you do."

Hermione just wanted to go away from it all, so she just patted Harry on the arm as he stood up and said, "Good luck."

They all walked up to there dormitories, unaware that the person that they were just recently discussing, was right above them, and heard every single word.

Keira gracefully floated to the ground and became visible again. She smiled to herself. _'Harry likes me' _It felt as thought there was someone tapdancing inside of her, well not literally of course. Once she got over the shock she turned around and walked upstairs to go into a deep sleep, dreaming of what was yet to come...

**AN: **Well there you have it. I hoped you liked it, well I must now go. Shame one me, I have homework, but I chose to write the next chapter instead. Well anyways, I would love to hear what you all thought of it, so send me any comments, concerns, ideas...anything around there!


	3. Didn't Expect that

**Disclaimer: **I do not kown any of the characters...yadda...yadda...yadda...

AN: Hello, my friends! How has life been lately? hopefully good. Well I am sorry for all the confusion about my last chapter. I accidentally published it totally seperate but then finally got it to be the second chapter for Is this for real? Lol...sorry again, I am knew at this whole thing. So I will now be updating correctly. I hope you ALL like it!

and I am soooo sorry it took forever to get this up. Well you see I was gonna put it on the site before I went on vacation, well I got kind of busy, so I am sorry.

To all my reviewers:

**satinzevi: **lol, I am glad that you like it. I hope you like this chapter as well, and sorry for the whole second chapter confusion thing again. Hope you like it!

**The ORIGINAL meathead: **I can assure you that he will come to his senses, but it will be after the dance sometime, probably the day after. But please keep reading, and I hope you like it.

**PrincessLuckyCML: **To tell you the truth at first it wasn't going to be, but then a bunch of people said that it should be so I decided to change it. Hope you like it!

Chapter 3: Didn't Expect That

Now there was only a couple of weeks until the big Christmas dance that everyone was talking about. Harry had been waiting for the perfect chance to ask Keira. As he was walking outside the grounds he saw her leaning up agaist a tree looking out at the lake. _'This is it' _he thought reassuringly to himself.

He walked up and leaned against the other side of the tree.

"Oh, hello there Harry. Isn't it just beautiful?" Keira smiled, while gazing out at the shimmering lake.

Harry muttured under his breath, "Not half as beautiful as you." Then before she could say a word he added, "yep. It sure it."

Keira smiled.

Harry looked around the tree at her and asked, "Oh um, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance, with me?" _'I hope this is the right thing to do'_

Keira turned and faced him, smiling politely, "I would love too."

Even though Harry couldn't see his own face, he knew there was a huge dorky grin across it. The breeze blew a strand of Keira's golden hair into her face and she was jsut about to readh up to pull it behind her ear when Harry reached over and pushed it back. "Meet you in the common room at 8?"

"Okay." Keira smiled.

Harry slowly turned around and headed back to the castle. Before he reached the stond steps, he turned around and looked at Keira, who raised her hand and waved. he waved back then walked inside. _'I did it! And she said yes!'_

Later that day, as Keira entered the Great Hall, she saw Hermione wave to her and motioned for her to come and join them. Keira nodded, and walked over and sat down next to Hermione. "Hey guys!"

"Ello." Ron said while stuffing some chicken into his mouth.

Hermione rolled her eyes clearly disgusted, and Keira just giggled. "So...who is everyone going to the dance with?" Hermione took a bite out of her toast. _'Keira is so nice and has become one of my closest friends, that even if she was going with Harry I don't think I could be mad at her' _Hermione thought loosening up a bit.

_'I would have asked Keira but Harry did', _"oh...um...Lavender. She is pretty cool..."

Hermione interrupted, "Well I am going with Jack. He is Ravenclaw" Hermione smild, and almost laughed after seeing all the perplexed looks upon there faces, "He is a transfer."

No one seemed to notice malfoy walk behind them. "Well Granger, if the guy is going out with you, he is either blind, or incredibly stupid!" Crabbe and goyle chuckled as Hermione glared.

Harry spoke up, "Oh well Malfoy I don't expect that you have a date. I mean who would want to go with a stinky ferret?"

"Why you...' Malfoy began before Harry interrupted...

"I will stop if you leave her alone!" He said pointing to Hermione who was looking down in her plate.

"Why don't you make me Potter!" Malfoy yelled.

Keira stood up and looked at Malfoy, "You know what, why don't you just leave?...please!"

"Oh Potter, got yourself a little girlfriend to defend you now?" He laughed.

Keira sighed, "Malfoy grow up!"

Malfoy was not in the mood to fight, because he heard pansy calling his name, "This isn't over!"

Keira sat down. Then looked at Hermione and said kindly, "Hermione, Malfoy doesn't know what the keck he is talking about. YOu are so pretty and nice, that any guy would be stupid not to like you."

Hermione looked up at Keira, _'man she is such a good friend', _"thanks. And to you too."

She turned to Harry.

Harry smiled and said, "Anytime."

Ron who was trying to resist the urge to puch Malfoy's face in, finally piped up, "So Harry, who are you going with?"

Harry looke dup at Keira, who was smirking, and said, "Take a wild guess."

Ron looked up and saw Hermione staring at Harry, who quickly glanced away, "Um..."

Before he could say anything, Hermione squealed and turned to Keira who nodded, "I knew it! Oh my gosh!" _'Why do I always have to be so smart'_

Keira and Harry couldn't help but laugh at Hermione's reaction.

Now, Malfoy has still been teasing Keira, and his pranks are getting worse. He has tripped her, dumped a bucket of water on her head, stole her homework, and jinxed her. Keira was sitting out on a rock by the lake when she heard a voice that sent bad shivers down her spine, "Well look who it is."

Keira turned around and saw Malfoy, Goyle, and Crabbe standing behind her.

Before Keira coudl say anything, Malfoy said, "I heard that you are goign with Potter to the dance."

Keira stood up, "Well I guess you heard right."

Malfoy snickered, "Oh really? Why woudl you go with that loser?"

Keira clenched her fists, "He is no loser, and I am going with him because I like him!"

"Sure whatever, he still is no man."

"He is more of a man than you will veer be!"

Malfoy who was utterly shocked that she would say something like that, grabbed her wrist, "Shut up, you little freak! He is nothing!"

Keira pulled away from his grip, "maybe to you, but he means a lot to me!"

Malfoy laughed which caused Keira to cringe, "You are noth pathetic! I hope you fall in a lake. Wait...I think that can be arranged." He snapped his fingers. Crabbe and Goyle started walking towards Keira. Keira didn't care what they thought but bent down and flipped over their heads and landed behind them.

Malfoy spun around and yelled, "How the heck did you do that?"

Keira just stared at him. She had had enough of him and his cruelty to others, "Malfoy, please leave me alone!"

"Or what? you will do a flip?" He mocked.

Keira jsut shook her head and turned and headed back towards the school. Then all of the sudden she was lifted off the ground, and is carried over to the lake.

Malfoy watched as his accomplices carried her over to the rock and said, "Gotta anything to say?"

"No Draco, because then I would be just like you." Keira said staring straight ahead.

The next noise heard was not foul word coming out of Malfoy's mouth but a huge splash. They had thrown Keira into the lake. Keira swam up to the surface and breathed in fresh air. Malfoy was almost having a cow he was laughing so hard.

Keira swam to the shore and headed back to school soaking wet, ignoring the stares and few giggles coming from a dozen kids.

Keira walked into the first girls' bathroom that she came across. She walked past all the stalls and looked under just to make sure that no one was inside, and once she saw that the coast was clear, she stood completely still and a orange-yellowish glow apeared around her and was spinning really fast. A few moments later she stopped spinning and was completely dry.

She walked over to the mirrow and looked at herself in the mirror. _'I wonder what people will do when they found out about my gifts, as some call them' _She thought to herself cocking her head.

When she walked out of the bathroom she saw Malfoy leaning against the wall opposite of her, with his mouth open.

Keira rolled her eyes, "Close your mouth, Draco, or you might catch some flies."

Malfoy replied, "How did you get dry that quickly?"

Keira took a deep breath, "Oh don't you remember that spell we learned...that makes you dry in an instant. You might want to consider paying attention in class rather than staring at the back of Pansy's head."

Malfoy glared, then stomped off.

Keira sighed in relief and turned around and ran directly into a white beard and looked up to see Dumbledore examining her over his spectacles. "Oh, sorry," Keira said while moving to one side of him.

Dumbledore held up his hand, "Hold on a moment, Miss Clarphire. By the way, you have a very pretty last name."

"Oh, thanks." Keira turned pink. NO one knew about her last name, so she didn't expect to get complemented on it.

"I know about your special gifts..."

"You do? Oh, well I should have known. I mean you like know everything."

Dumbledore chuckled, "Its truly amazing?"

"Yeah, I guess it is."

"Don't be afraid to use it though."

"But what will everyone say?"

"They may be a little frightened at first, but they will come to their senses...I am sure of it."

"Um...alright."

'You truely are a remarkable young lady, Keira."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Of course. Not many people can put up with Malfoy as long as you did."

"Yeah, well, I thought he might possibly get better, but actualyl it was kind of the opposite of that."

"Well I will see you at the dance tomorrow correct? Going with Harry right?

"Yes. How did you know?"

"News travels fast, especially about Harry."

Keira smiled, "I guess so."


	4. Really?

**Dislcaimer: **I don't own any of the characters and yeah, you know how that goes.

AN: Well I hope you all liked the last chapter. I promise it will get better. I am making up half of this as I go because I have to add stuff so its not going to be perfect. Well lets see...there is nothing else really to say...lol...

To my reviewers:

My one wish is to have so many reviewers that like my story and want me to continue that it will make up half my story. Okay I kinda exaggerated there, but I wish more people would read my story... :( but I am very glad that you guys did! You mean the world to me because you guys took the time to read my story, well there is still more to go so...but thanks so much! Oh and its people like you that make my day and help me to continue on writing.

**wandira: **Oh thank you very much. And thank you for reading my story. I would tell you who she ends up with..but then again I don't know for sure...so you will have to bear with me and wait to find out. lol...I will keep writing.

**PrincessLuckyCML: **Hey, thanks. I love yoru story too. Keep up the good work please. Hope you like this chapter.

**_...and to all my other reviewers that I may not have gotten a review on for the last chapter...thanks so much guys. You rock my socks! No literally my socks are going crazy _; )**

Chapter 4: Dragon Ride

Harry walked into the common room and saw everyone was gathered around the window. He knew he wouldn't be able to see what they were so utterly fascinated by with all those people surrounding the window, so he decided to go look out of the boys' room window.

He ran over to the window and looked out and saw a huge blob on the ground. Then he realized that it was a dragon! A large blue dragon! _'incredible',_ he thought, _'I wish Keira could see this.' _Then the dragon started flying straight for the window he was looking out of. _'What the heck?' _Harry squinted and saw that there was someone riding the dragon, and that someone was...Keira!

The dragon turned so Keira was able to reach over and nocked on the window.

Harry pointed to the window and mouthed, "no way to open it!"

Keira motioned for Harry to back away and cover his head and face, so he did. She kicked the window in and it shattered. The she reached out her hand to him.

Harry hesitated.

Keira smiled still holding out her hand, "Do you trust me, Harry?"

_'Do I trust you? of course I do!' _Harry nodded and took her hand.

Keira pulled him up onto the dragon and he sat behind her. "Let's go Saphire," Keira patted the majestic beast's large shoulders.

Harry wasn't expcecting the jolt, so he automatically grabbed Keira's waist.

"First time flying?" She smiled back at him.

"Oh, well, on a dragon." He smiled back.

"Don't worry. Saphire has got to be the most kind-hearted dragon on this planet, so you don't have to worry about her eating you or burning you to a crisp." She patted one of his hands.

"Well thats good to know."

Keira laughed.

The breeze was not so cold that it stung your face and ears as in brushed past you but just cool enough to relax the people that feel it.Saphire suddenly dove down towards the lake then pulled up at the last moment, so that she was now just gracefully gliding across the water.

Keira wondered what Harry was thinking about all of this.

"Is she yours?" Harry asked looking down in the water.

Keira smiled, "Well you can't really own a dragon, but I found her when she was little, then I kept her and raised her. ever since then we have been inseperable." She patted Saphire, "Isn't that right girl?"

"She is beautiful."

"Yeah...she is." She smiled back at him.

Harry returned the gesture. Why did she make him feelt his way? Like everything was okay in the world, and that all the problems were gone. "You know that everyone is going to freak out over this, don't you?"

Keira nodded, "Yup, I do."

"And you do it anyways?" He was really confused now.

"Uh huh."

"Why?"

"Well...Saphire needed me and I...oh I don't know. Just felt like one of those things you have to do, ya know?" She looked back at him.

He nodded, "Yeah I know what you mean." He laughed.

"What?" She asked curiously.

"Oh nothing. I just never would have guessed that you would own a dragon." He added after she shot him a little glare, "Um..not that that is a bad thing."

Keira's eyes got big, "I have a dragon. Do I really? I never would have guessed." She teased. "We better head back though."

"Okay." Harry sighed.

_**Meanwhile on the Castle Grounds...**_

Hermione leaned against a big oak tree, staring at the dragon, with Keira and Harry on it. She sighed. She let a tear trickle down her cheek. She stood up and walked to the edge of the lake and picked up a couple of rocks and skipped them. She couldn't take it anymore. She started to talk to herself quietly, "Why Harry..." She turned around and headed off towards the castle.

Little did she know that someone was nearby and had overheard her...

((DUN DUN DUN!))

_**Back to Harry and Keira...**_

Saphire stopped right in front of the boys' Dormitory window.

"I guess I will see you tomorrow." Harry said stepping off of Saphrie and into the boys dormitory.

"Of course. Step back please."

Harry did as she asked. Keira pulle dout her wand, "Arculous Reparo" She smiled as the window fixed itself. Harry nodded, _'nice.'_

Keira waved and Harry waved back. Saphire turned around and headed for the girls' dormitories window.

Harry sighed and watched the girl of his dreams fly away on a dragon...a dragon!

Keira arrived safetly into her dormitory and told Saphire to go to her cave and watch herself. She then repaired the window, and pulled on her pajama's and crawled into bed and closed her eyes and feell asleep.

_**In the boys' dormitory...**_

The boys watched the whole thing through the broked window. Seamus walked over to Harry, "How was it Harry?"

Harry shook his head, "fine..."

Neville walked over, "Way to go man..." She laughed a little.

As all the boys congradualted Harry or just plain talked to him about his little dragon ride, Ron jsut sat back and stared at Harry. He shook his head and turned over in his bed and went to bed. _'Harry really is daft. More dafte than me anyways.' _was the last thought that crossed his mind before he fell asleep.


	5. Snowflakes, Snowflakes, snowflakes

**Disclaimer: As you all know I don't own Harry Potter...yeah yeah...nothing new...**

**AN: Hey my friends. So how is everything going? Good I hope. Don't worry I won't bore you with a long Author's note. But I am sorry it took me so long to update. I will hopefully update more now, but you all know how that goes : ) and sorry for the gramar, spelling, and punctuation errors. Laziness is in my nature..I can't help it...heh heh**

**Oh and I never really planned on having this chapter, thats why in the second chatper I said it was the next day, and actually in this chapter it is the next day...Sorry for the inconvenience.**

**To my _wonderful_ reveiwers:**

**The ORIGINAL Meathead: Well actually yes it was...you are going to figure that out in this chapter, well atleast I am pretty sure. We will see about Harry and Hermione...but I have a good feeling...but ya gotta keep reading.**

**Dinkus: Yeah I know there are a few spelling mistakes and a few grammer and punctuation, but that doesn't really bother me. I will try harder though. I am glad you like it. Please keep reading. And yeah, I am not working on a novel...**

**Mrs.Fluffy: I am so glad that my story rocks your socks. And I am glad you thought it was funny...because I mean believe it or not...that is what I was going for...mwuahahahaha -coughs- um ignore that radom outburst. but anyways, Okay don't worry you will see all of that in the upcoming chapters.**

**Chapter 5: Snowflakes, snowlakes and more snowflakes!**

Keira woke up and glanced around the room. It was 2 days before the dance so there weren't any classes. She didn't know what to do. She bite her bottom lip and got out of bed. She put on her favorite hat and her gloves that had 'Gymnast' embroidered on it. No one knew she was in Gymnastics and that was fine with her, because it seemed as if they were going to find out, that is if they saw her gloves. Then she slipped on her jeans which were faded on the thighs. She loved that. She grabbed her blue striped sweater with the baggy sleeves, and her ice skates then she headed down to the Common Room. She tied the belt for her jacket around her waist and smiled at the few people in the Common Room.

Keira walked out onto the grounds and stopped. She looked up at the sky and smiled as the snowflakes gently hit her face. She sighed and walked over to the lake. She put on foot on it to see if it was stable enough to hold her weight. It was completely frozen. She sat down on a rock that looked partially dry, and slipped her skates on. She laced them up, and looked up at the lake. She hadn't skated for a year. She was going to find out if any of that skill had stuck with her.

She stepped out onto the ice and sighed. She forgot how nice it felt to skate. She started to skate with her arms hanging at her sides. She turned around 6 times and put her hands up to give that illusion that you were going faster than you actually were. She stopped and closed her eyes, taking in the moment. She then continued to skate around just relaxing.

Meanwhile in the Gryffindor Common Room...

Hermione stood staring out the window, watching Keira stake across the ice. She shook her head and smiled to herself. Even though it seemed as if she would never have a chance with Harry because of her she still liked her. Hermione's head snapped to the left when she heard a floorboard creak, it was...Harry...

Harry smiled when he saw his best girl mate, "Hey 'Mione." He sat down in a big armchair and sighed deep. He was bloody tired. All the boys kept him up late last night asking him questions about Keira.

Hermione turned and smirked, "Hi Harry." She turned back around and rested her elbows on the windowsil. She closed her eyes. Why did he have to smile at her like that. It always made her all warm and fuzzy inside, but now it just pained her because he liked Keira.

Harry wondered what she was so interested in, "What are you looking at?" She stood up and walked up behind her. Someone was skating across the ice. He wondered why she was so fascinated by this.

Hermione smiled at the fact that he was so close to her, "Oh..." She didn't know if she could tell him...no, she didn't know if she wanted to...but she did, "Keira is just ice skating. She is pretty good actually." She pushed some hair behind her ear.

Harry grinned.

Hermione closed her eyes and held back a tear, _'Gosh there is that smile again...' _

Harry looked concerned for his friend, "Are you alright 'Mione?" He placed his hand on her shoulder.

Hermione opened her eyes and looked into his stunning green ones, "Yes. Just fine." She smiled the best she could. Obviously Harry didn't buy it.

"Are you sure?"

Hermione nodded, "well actually..." What was she doing? Was she actually going to tell him? She scolded herself, _'No don't!'_

Ron came down the stairs, "Hey guys. Wanna go to breakfast?" he smiled but that soon faded when he saw the look on Hermione's face. She looked down to the ground and headed off through the portrait hole, "See you guys later." She stopped, '"Oh and I am fine Harry." She walked down the corridors and headed off to the Great Hall.

Harry shrugged and as if reading the look on Ron's face, "She won't tell me whats wrong."

Ron looked around the room then his eys landed on Harry, "Harry..." He was about to tell him but resisted, "Lets go eat."

Harry nodded.

In the Great Hall...

Hermione walked into the Great Hall, keeping her cool. She wasn't in the mood to have people knowing how she felt about Harry and have people pitying her. That was the last thing that she needed. She sat down in her regular spot and grabbed a piece of toast, taking big bites.

Ron and Harry entered the Great Hall. Ron muttering something about 'thick heads' under his breath. Harry just shook his head and sat down across from Hermione.

Hermione glanced up at the two young lads, and looked back down at her plate.

Ron let out a little laugh and smirked at his friend, "Blimey Hermione. I have never seen you eat like..." someone had interrupted him before he could finish his statement.

"...like you, Weaselbee." Draco sneered.

Ron glared, "Shove off Malfoy."

"Oooooohh. That really hurt." Draco put his hand to his forehead as if he was about to faint.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Ron responded through gritted teeth, "Just leave Malfoy! I don't want to hurt you." _wait yes I do... _

Malfoy snickered and turned around, "Like you ever could." He made his way back to the Slytherin table with Crabbe and Goyle following. It was almost as if they loved that twit...Ron shivered. Sick.

Harry finally found his voice and reached over and touched Hermione's hand, "Are you sure you are okay?"

Hermione swallowed and looked up into those green eyes that made her insides melt. He was touching her hand! She wanted to scream. But she closed her eyes and slowly opened them, "I don't know anymore, Harry." Then she slipped her hand out of his soft touch. And headed off to her secret place...the place she didn't even tell them about.

Harry stared at the spot that Hermione was recently sitting in, "What?...Did I?...Is she..." Harry scratched his head. He couldn't finish his sentences he was so confused. He grabbed an apple and took a bite out of it.

Ron bit his bottom lip and just stared ahead of him. Not wanting to say anything about it. He thought that Harry should figure it out by himself.

Harry turned to face Ron, "You know whats wrong with her don't you?" Ron just shrugged. Harry moaned and laid his head on the table. He needed to get away...think about what could be wrong with her. He needed to talk to someone...Keira. No. He would give it a few hours. Then see what happened.

On the grounds...

Hermione decided not to go to her secret spot right now. She wanted some air. She headed out of the grand oak doors and stepped out onto pact snow. Someone had already come out here. Then Hermione remembered. Keira. She stuck her hands in her coat pockets and headed towards the lake. Maybe talking to Keira would make her feel better, it usually did, despite the fact that she was going to the dance with the guy she loved. But no matter how upset she was about the whole Harry issue, she still couldn't be mad at Keira.

Hermione paused at the edge of the ice, and reached into her pocket and pulled out her wand, "Accio ice skates." A few moments later her skates landed right in front of her. She slipped them on and stepped onto the ice.

She skated over to Keira. "Hey," She mumbled.

Keira stopped spinning and turned around to see a rosy-cheeked Hermione. She smiled a little, "Hey, Hermione."

Hermione sighed, "Whats up?"

Keira sighed, "Oh nothing really. I just haven't skated for a while so I decided to give it a go again." She smiled, " I just love the feeling I get when I skate across the ice, with the breeze in my face."

Hermione nodded, "Yeah. Me too." She twirled around and held out her hands, just to prove her point.

Keria laughed a bit, "So what is up with you? You are looking a little down."

"Oh..." She looked around. "Nothing, just thinking." Yeah right. Like she would actually tell Keira that she was in love with the guy she was going to the dance with.

Keira nodded, "Is it about Harry?" She raised her eyebrow at her friend.

Hermione gaped at Keira, "NO!...why would...you...uh, say that?"

"I don't know. Just a wild guess." She shrugged.

Hermione nodded, "I see. So..." She couldn't find something to talk about, well one thing came to mind, and that was...Harry. She shrugged that thought off.

He didn't feel that way about her, but oh...how she wished that he did.

"So, who are you going to the dance with?"

"No one...and that is okay with me...I suppose."

Keira chewed on the inside of her cheek, contemplating on who Hermione could go with. "What about Ron?"

If Hermione had been taking a drink she would have spit it out all over Keira, not on purpose, but out of shock. "Ron? as in Ronald Weasley?" Her eyebrows shot up.

Keira laughed, "Yes, Ron."

"Oh...well, I don't really...like him like that. And just going with him would be completely akward." She had to admit it, the thought of going to the dance with Ron had never crossed her mind.

"Ah...alrighty. Well I hope you find someone to go to the dance with." She smiled reassuringly.

Hermione nodded, "As do I."

The Gryffindor Common Room...

Ron looked up at Harry, and wondered how someone like him -the someone with all the ladies- could be so clueless about the ones that really liked him...for him, and not for his fame.

Harry saw Ron staring at him, he laughed, "What?"

Ron leaned back and ran a hand through his hair, "Nada." He tried to sound as if he had a spanish accent, but he didn't sound like he had one at all.

Harry shook his head, "Ron, stick with plain english okay? You have a horrible spanish accent."

Ron held up his forefinger, "Hey! don't crush a man's dreams. I can be a spanish man if I want to!"

Harry burst into laughter. He couldn't help himself, the look on Ron's face, "There is not even one single person in your family that is the slightest bit spanish. So therefore you couldn't be, it's not in your blood."

Ron made a face, "What?"

Harry suddenly stopped laughing and looked completely serious again. "...Nada," He mocked Ron.

Ron stood up, "That is the final straw!" He ran and tackled Harry to the ground. He pinned him and held him there. "Who is the clever one now?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Sorry, oh wise and wonderful master."

Ron grinned and stood up and bowed, "That's more like it." He extened his hand to Harry.

He took it and stood up, "Thanks."

Ron nodded and went back and sat down. He then began to think about Hermione. Poor Hermione...he couldn't even imagine what she was going through, and honestly, he didn't want to. If Ron was lucky, Harry would realize that Hermione was mad about him, without anyone telling him.

**A/N: Well peoples, what did you all think? All ya gotta do is hit that bottom right at the bottom. Reviews are wanted, but no flames please, I mean really...if my story is _that _bad, I wouldn't have people reading it! Thank you and have a great day -akward silence- Well what are you still waiting for? Hit that button and tell me what you think...PLEASE!**


End file.
